Undeniable Draw
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Elizabeth watches Henry sleep and reaches out and touches him for the first time. Early relationship.


I read this prompt yesterday and it just struck me. I hope you enjoy. I love reviews, any that you want to leave.

Based on the Madam Secretary prompt: Elizabeth watches Henry sleep and reaches out to touch him for the first time.

When Elizabeth opened the door to her dorm room, Henry was leaning against the doorframe looking a bit drowsy, but he brightened the moment his eyes met hers. She greeted him, grabbed her jacket, and said goodbye to her roommate, Becky, before stepping out into the hallway and pulling the door shut behind her.

It was their second official date and they were going to dinner then back to his dorm lounge for a movie with some friends. It was a simple date and Elizabeth was thankful for the chance just to be with Henry and learn more about him.

He led her out to his car and opened the door for her. They talked easily as they drove to the restaurant. Elizabeth loved talking to Henry. He was well read and offered a unique perspective on almost every topic. He made her think and he didn't just placate her with a head nod, or worse, the eyeroll. He was deeply interested in what she had to say. It was exhilarating. He was the first man to ever take an interest in her brain before her body, or at least that was the case so far. He hadn't made any physical move on their last date. Truth be told, she was a little disappointed. It wasn't that she wanted much, but a hug or a peck on the cheek would have been sweet.

They sat across from each other at the small Chinese restaurant enjoying their dinner. "How are your classes going?" he asked.

"Pretty good. American Political Theory is driving me crazy though. There are tons of readings on the syllabus that he never talks about in class, so I'm not sure if I should be spending my time studying them for the midterm or not. I don't know if he just ran out of time to include them in the lecture or what." She paused to take a drink of water, "My other classes are pretty straight forward. How about you?"

"I had a compare and contrast paper on religions of the Far East due this morning. I had it finished two days ago, but reread it last night and decided I didn't like it. I was up all night rewriting it, so I haven't slept yet."

"Oh Henry, I didn't realize. You should have called and let me know. We could have gone out a different night." Elizabeth said, now feeling bad that she was keeping him up.

"No. Absolutely not. I want to spend time getting to know you. I can sleep in tomorrow. I don't have a class until after lunch."

"Alright, if you're sure?" she said, he voice still asking the question.

"I am," Henry said definitively.

They finished their meal while having a pleasant conversation. Then they walked out side by side. Henry looked over at Elizabeth suddenly. "We have a little time before the movie starts. Do you want to get an ice cream cone?"

"It's like you know my love language," she giggled. "Ice cream is my favorite." They walked around the corner to the ice cream parlor and each ordered a cone. They were silent for while eating their cones to keep them from melting in the unseasonably warm spring evening.

When they finished, they walked back to the car. Elizabeth longed to slip her hand into his, but he made no move to do so. She just walked by his side, wondering what his touch might feel like, what it would do to her. Henry drove them the couple of blocks back to his dorm. He opened the car door for her and walked her to his dorm, again, without touching. Several people, mostly mutual acquaintances of theirs had already gathered. After a bit of good natured teasing about their date, everyone settled in to watch Back to the Future. Most everyone had seen it before, but it was just a fun movie that people didn't mind watching again. Popcorn was passed around and Elizabeth made sure to get a bag for her and Henry to share.

Elizabeth noticed that Henry was looking tired. "If you're tired, we can skip the movie. I'm okay with it."

"No, I'm fine, unless you want to go home. Then I'll walk you over to your dorm."

"I-I didn't mean that at all," she said nervously. "I just don't want you to see me as being clingy or demanding. You've had a long day. I just meant that I would understand if you wanted to go to sleep."

Henry smiled. "In that case, I'd like to stay and watch the movie with you." Elizabeth smiled back. They picked a spot on the couch and shared the popcorn while watching the first part of the movie.

At some point, after the lights dimmed and and the room temperature elevated from all of the bodies in the smallish room, Henry dozed off. Elizabeth glanced over at him and her breath was taken away. He was so handsome. Of course she had noticed his rugged good looks before this point, but she was sitting close and could study his features without appearing to be so forward.

Henry had a well defined jawline and smooth skin, but you could begin to see the faint shadow of stubble growing back. His nose was average, not too pointy or too wide and his lips were symmetrical, slightly parted and relaxed. Elizabeth found herself focusing on Henry's lips a bit too long, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. The draw to reach out and touch him was strong.

The movie ended and people started milling about picking up their trash and stray blankets and pillows that had made it down from rooms. Henry managed to sleep through it all until they were the only two remaining in the lounge.

Elizabeth took a minute to try and decide how to wake Henry up. She was only going to put her hand on his shoulder, but when she reached out, her hand went into his hair. She inhaled sharply surprised at her boldness. It felt good, cupping his head. His hair was soft and thick, washing over her fingers and the woodsy scent of his shampoo filled her nostrils. She smiled just as Henry's eyes fluttered open. "Hey there sleepyhead."

He smiled sheepishly and leaned into her hand. "I'm sorry I fell asleep," he said, his voice raspy, laced with sleep. Elizabeth felt the hitch in her breathing and she blushed. He was so hot.

"It's okay. I stopped watching the movie about halfway through," she said.

"So you just sat here watching me sleep." Henry let out a small chuckle. "I bet that was a good time."

"It was." She shifted her hand just enough that she could run her thumb along his jaw. "You're very handsome."

"And you're beautiful." His fingers touched her cheek as they made their way into the loose golden waves framing her face. "I'd like to kiss you."

"Then you should," Elizabeth said, their faces now only a few inches apart.

"I have a no kissing until the third date rule," Henry said.

"You fell asleep on the second date. Unless that is part of your normal dating progression, I feel like i should get some sort of reparations." She arched her eyebrows at him, grinning.

"Seems fair enough," he mumbled as Elizabeth pressed her lips to his. Henry's lips were warm, and as he moved to take her upper lip between his, Elizabeth felt a wave of warmth run through her. Instinctively, she leaned into him and his free hand landed on her hip. Henry pulled back and watched her eyes slowly open to take him in. He grinned, taking in her flushed features and before she could say anything, his lips were back on hers, his tongue raking across her upper lip. She willingly opened her mouth, letting him in. Henry was in charge, but he wasn't demanding or controlling, and Elizabeth had the feeling that she would give him anything he wanted. It was a scary feeling, but somehow she knew that Henry would never take advantage of the power he suddenly held over her. He pulled back, and let her go, looking a little shaken.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, all too aware that maybe she wanted to go farther than he was wanting to go.

"That was like, I don't know, maybe a 3 month kiss. I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what I was thinking." Henry seemed to be struggling for words.

"You're a good kisser," she said matter of factly.

"It was forward. I'm not that guy. I don't want you to think that I'm only here for the physical part of this, because I'm not." Henry took a deep breath, Elizabeth was going respond, but Henry held up a finger to silence her until he finished. "I find you fascinating, Elizabeth. You are brilliant and funny and I love talking to you. I've never met anyone that I want to spend time with, the way I do with you. It took me two months to come up with the courage to ask you out and you are everything I thought you'd be and more. I don't want to ruin it by being too forward physically. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I do and I agree with you. We'll have to slow the train down sometime, but I don't think kissing me was forward. I started it, so…" her words trailed off as she studied him. "Will you kiss me again?"

Henry stood and pulled Elizabeth off the couch so she stood next to him. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "Let me walk you home."

As they were walking, he slipped his hand into hers. Elizabeth looked up at Henry, "You know, back there, I was hoping for more."

He grinned at her, "I know." They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Standing back in front of her dorm room, he pulled her close. "Goodnight Elizabeth," he whispered before kissing her thoroughly. When he pulled away, she was flushed and breathing heavy, her lips pink and swollen. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him.

"I thought that whole phrase 'weak in the knees' was just something people said, but it really does happen." Elizabeth murmured.

Henry smiled at her. "I'll see you in the library tomorrow?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Goodnight Henry" She ran her hands down Henry's arms and wrapped them around his hands and squeezed them. Then she entered her room and closed the door.

Once the door closed, Elizabeth leaned against it and slid down to the floor, her knees buckling under her. Becky rolled over in bed and looked at Elizabeth. "Either that date was really good or really bad."

"It was good." Elizabeth said and she closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of his kiss, the warmth washing over her again. "Yeah, it was really good."


End file.
